Klaine forever after?
by C43521
Summary: Future Klaine. Kurt has finally got his dream Job on broadway, in his favourite show, Wicked! However, things may not be as it seems, as it's up to Blaine if Kurt can keep his Job. TW: Rape, Sexual Assault and talks of self harm/Suicide.
1. Chapter 1

**Future Klaine. Kurt has finally got his dream Job on broadway, in his favourite show, Wicked! However, things may not be as it seems, as it's up to Blaine if Kurt can keep his Job. TW: Rape, Sexual Assault and talks of self harm/Suicide. **

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Glee(No matter how much I wish), Wicked, or any of the characters mentioned. All songs mentioned belong to their owners.**

**This will start off in (a very suckish) third person but will go into POV's :)**

Kurt came bursting through the door, "Blaine!" he shouted, Blaine came running from the kitchen,

"What? What is it? Are you okay?" he panicked. "No! no Blaine" Kurt assured him, Blaine stopped and looked at him, waiting for him to tell him, kurt was bursting with energy, like a firework waiting to explode. "I got it!" he shouted. Blaine's face filled with glee, "I'm so proud of you!" he streaked grabbing Kurt for a hug. Kurt smiled and let out a seek of happiness, he finally got the job he had wanted for so long. Breaking from the hug, Blaine kissed Kurt, who embraced the kiss for the next few minutes, they finally broke up the kiss for air. "I love you" Blaine whispered, looking Kurt in the eyes. "I love you too!" he smiled.

Kurt POV

The alarm next to me buzzed, it was far to early. I out of bed, I went to the bathroom to do my skin moisturising routine, and to get dressed for my first rehearsals this morning. After a few minutes I heard Blaine moving around. "Morning babe" he whispered, still laying in bed half asleep. I smiled and sat on the bed. "Good morning" I said, planting a kiss on his forehead, "I've got rehearsals this morning" I whispered, smiling at him. "Okay" he mumbled, he was clearly too sleepy to understand, I chuckled before kissing him on his forehead. I got up and went to do breakfast. I had made myself some cereal, although i didn't feel hungry, my stomach was turning with nerves. I sat down and started to eat when I saw Blaine walk out from the Bedroom. "What? Didn't do me any?" he smirked. "No sorry, an actor like myself , you should be getting up and doing me some" I chuckled, he laughed and sat next to me, grabbing my hand. "Good luck" he whispered, smiling, "You'll smash it!" I think he could sense my nerves, my hands must be shaking.

I finished my breakfast and Blaine put my bowl out into the kitchen. I went back to grab the stuff I needed and packed it into a bag. I was just picking up my phone from the bedside table when Blaine attacked me from behind, he pushed me down on the bed planting kisses all over my neck. "Blaine" I chuckled "Blaine I'm going to be late!" I said, Blaine ignored my request, still planting kisses. I pushed him up. "I'm going to be late silly!" I said to him. He smirked. "Oh, fine then!" he sighed. I smiled and got up, kissing him on the lips before leaving. "Cya later!" I shouted walking out the door.

Blaine POV

I started to tidy up a bit, I was so proud of Kurt getting his job, I thought I might as well make the house tidy. I sat around waiting for Kurt, today was going to be long. "I need to get myself a job" I thought. Then an idea came to my head, Kurt didn't bring any lunch with him! I need to bring him some, he must have his lunch break anytime now! I went to the kitchen and made some lunch for myself and Kurt, I got my stuff and left. I was in the car on my way when I got a text,

_Just about to go on Lunch, forgot my food! Miss you like crazy! K x_

It brought a smile to my face, I pulled into the car park, I saw Kurt's car and parked next to it. I walked into the building, it was massive, 'Im not going to find Kurt, he could be anywhere' I thought to myself. I went up to a man, he was standing reading some papers

"Erm excuse me" I said, tapping him on the shoulder. He twirled around and smiled. "Hi I was wondering if you knew where Kurt Hummel would be?' I asked. He looked at me up and down.

"And you are?"

"Blaine Anderson, I'm er.. I'm Kurt's boyfriend." He looked me up and down again, this time slower. "Oh" he whispered. "I'm Mark, I'm the producer and manager of this show" he said, holding his hand out and I shook his hand. "Follow me" he said, walking off. I followed close behind him, there was lots of people here, I couldn't see Kurt anywhere. I carried on following this man till he reached the door. "His just in here" he said. I nodded at him "Thank you, Mark." I smiled at him. I went to open the door and Mark went to walk away, just before he did he have me a small pat on the Bum, I looked a them and he smiled. I was confused, I told him I have a boyfriend, he'll he even led me to my boyfriend, and then he touches my bottom? 'It must be nothing' I thought 'Just friendly' I thought, I opened the door to see Kurt sitting in there on his own, looking at his phone.

"Suprise!" I shouted. He jumped up and grabbed hugged me. "What are you doing here?" he said in his surprised high-pitched voice. I smiled, pulling out a lunch box from my bag. "Food for two" I told him. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. "Lets eat! I'm starving!" he said, pulling me to the table.

"How did you find out I was here?" he questioned. "Oh, J..Mark showed me" I said. He smiled, "Oh! His in charge, he gave me the job! I can't eleven he even knows where I am or even my name!" he squeaked. I smiled at him, even though I felt my stomach twist. I wanted to tell Kurt but I knew I couldn't, I didn't want I'm to worry. "W..what's wrong" he questioned, giving me a concerned look. "Nothing" I smiled, planting a kiss in his lips. He pulled away and smiled, he believed my lie.


	2. Chapter 2

-**A few weeks later, Kurt has been working at Wicked, Blaine has only visited Kurt twice since his encounter with with Mark, but every time he would. Get weird looks from him. Blaine hasn't told Kurt yet, he feels like it would ruin Kurt's chances at Wicked and it has been Kurt's dream for so long!**

Kurt POV

"I'm so excited!" I shouted, letting out a squeal of excitement. Blaine stood opposite me, he smiled and opened his arms. "Me too!" he said. "My first ever performance tonight, we need to celebrate afterwords!" I said, Blaine moved closer to me, "What have you got planned?" he whispered, holding on to both of my hands. I moved closer so I was right next to his ear "Well, we will have to wait and see" I whispered. Blaine squeezed my hands and smiled. "Oh, is that how were going to play it" he chuckled. I let go of his hands, "Blaine you are coming to support me tonight, aren't you?" Blaine's face slightly drop but he smiled. I didn't know what was up with him, but he didn't really want to come much nowadays. "What's the matter?" I asked, grabbing his hands again. "Nothing sweetly, I'm fine. See you there!" he said. But it wasn't nothing, something was upsetting him but he wouldn't say anything.

It was nearly time to set off, I grabbed my things and waited by the front door. "Come on Blaine, we're going to be Late!" I called out. He finally emerged from the bathroom, he looked beautiful, his hair all Gelled, a red bow tie to match his red pants. "Wow" I whispered. He looked at me "what?" he said worried. "Nothing, it's just, you look amazing" I mumbled, still looking at him. He smiled and looked away shyly. "Let's go" I said, holding my hand out ready to link with his.

We got there and I had got ready. Blaine sat in my room with me whilst I did. Show time! I was ready and the show was on in half a hour! My nerves started building up, my hands started shaking, Blaine stood up in front of me. "Don't worry baby, you've got this" he said smiling, "thank you Blaine. I love you" I said, just after the door opened. It was Mark.

"Hello Kurt, we need you backstage" he said. I let go of Blaine after planting one more kiss on him before walking out. "Break a leg" he whispered, in the same position he was when i left, "I'll be back soon" I called back.

Blaine POV. 

I heard the door close, I sat down thinking everyone was gone when I heard footsteps behind me. I jumped up quickly and turned around. It was Mark. "H..hello" I mumbled at him. He smirked at me and sat where I just was. "Kurt likes his job here, doesn't he?" he asked. I was confused, I nodded "Yes he loves it" I told him. "It would be such a shame if someone was to fire him" he said, looking down. I was even more confused, "What? You can't fire him, he loves it here, his happier than he ever has been here, you can't Mark, he loves it!" I ordered. He looked up and smirked. "Well, I wouldn't fire him" he started, "But that's all up to you" I looked at him, I looked around, what did he mean? Me? Why is it up to me? I have nothing to do with this production. "Wh..Wh..what do you mean?" I asked. He smiled at me whilst walking towards me, "If you be a good boy for me Kurt can keep his job" he chuckled. He walked past me to the door. "Follow me" he said "We will get caught here." I wasn't sure what he meant, Good boy? Why is up to me if Kurt keeps his Job?

We reached another door, I assumed it was Mark's room as he knew the code to get in. He opened the door, "Come in Blaine" he said, holding the door open. I walked in and looked around, there were lots of beer cans, clothes and cigarette buds. "Why do you need me for?" I said turning around, Mark lunged forward placing his lips upon mine. I was shocked, I felt weird, I pushed Mark away from me, "What are you doing?" I shouted at him. "Giving you a chance to save Kurt's job" he s,irked before kissing me. My whole body was shaking, keeping Kurt's job meant this? I pushed Mark off me again, I walked around him and went to the door. "If you leave now, Kurt will loose his Job" he muttered. I kept my hand on the door handle, but didn't open it. I didn't want Kurt to loose his job, he hasn't been this happy for ages. This meant everything to him, it was his dream. I turned or Mark. "Why me?" I whispered, Mark laughed at me, grabbing my hand, "Because you are a cutie Blainey" he said, pulling me closer and wrapping his arms around my waist. I felt horrible, Kurt had want this job so badly, 'I have to do this' I thought to myself, but Mark wasn't right, he shouldn't be touching me like this, I'm Kurt's and his mine. It's only once I thought. Marks hands were making their way to my zipper. I pulled back, "I can't!" I shouted. "I can't let you do this! This is blackmail! I'm going!" mark stood up. "Nobody will believe you, Kurt will loose his Job" he started moving closer to me "I'll make it sound like it was your fault Blainey boy" My heart sank, He was right. Mark grabbed my hands, I pulled away but he grabbed my wrists and pinned me against the wall. "We can do this the easy way or hard way" he smirked. "Kurt" I shouted out. He laughed, "He won't help you now" he said, throwing me down on the sofa. "Nobody can hear us, nobody can get in" he smirked. I felt his hands on my thighs. "Don't, don't do this" i kept repeating, he just laughed. He made his way to the top of my pants and undid them, "Oh Blainey boy just enjoy it" he chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I've uploaded what I've done so far. It's my second Fanfic so there may be mistakes (oops) reviews will be LOVED! Thanks :) **

Kurts POV

I had finally finished my first ever broadway show. My heart was going so fast, it felt so good, the audience loved it, the cast were lovely, we all laughed and hugged behind stage when we finished, I left them too it to go find Blaine. I got to my room but Blaine wasn't in here. I looked around, I was confused, where might he be? 'He must be around somewhere' I thought to myself, I walked around for a while but there was no sight of Blaine anywhere. I saw Mark talking to some other people, he turned to me smiling. "Great job out there Kurt" he said. "Thanks Mark! However, I'm trying to find Blaine.. I don't seem to see him anywhere. You wouldn't know where he is?" Marks smile slowly dropped, "His gone home Kurt, he said he got bored waiting" he said, putting his hand on my shoulder "I don't know what was up with him, he was just so smug looking"

I couldn't believe it, he couldn't be bothered waiting for me to Finnish my first ever broadway show? Why was Blaine being so selfish? I grabbed my things out from my room. "I'm going home Kate, see you tomorrow" I told Katie, the assistant. She was Marks assistant and one of the best people around here. She smiled and nodded, "Ok Kurt, see you tomorrow!" I got to my car, Blaine must of got a taxi or something home, because he couldn't walk, we lived to far away, I am going to put all my assumptions aside till I get home.

Blaine POV

I woke up in Marks office, I must of been knocked out or something, because last thing I could remember was Mark punching my ribs. I tried to get up, I couldn't move, I was in so much pain, I looked around, my clothes all on the floor, my whole body was shaking, I sat up ignoring the pain and got my clothes on, i felt so dirty. Mark wasn't in the room so I grabbed my stuff and ran out. He stood outside on his own, "That was great, you are great" he whispered at me, "Now don't tell Kurt, if you do he will get the sack! See you later" he finished off with a wink and tapping my sore bottom again. I didn't say anything, I just ran. I ran outside, I picked out my phone, I was in full tears now, I phoned for a taxi. I got home and dropped my stuff, I couldn't stop crying. I ran the shower and got in, I scrubbed myself, everywhere, I could still feel Marks hands rubbing against my body. I scrubbed myself and scrubbed myself again, I couldn't stop, I could see the bruises on my chest and on my thighs, making my heart sink. I finally got out the shower, putting new underwear and some clothes so I could hide these marks, I got into bed. I couldn't do anything but cry. I cried into my pillow, I couldn't get the images out of my head. I just wanted Kurt to be here, I just needed him more than anyone.

Kurt POV

I started to worry, where is Blaine? I thought to myself, I opened the Bedroom door to see Blaine laying there. "Blaine?" I called out. He sat up and looked at me. "So..sorry I left" he whimpered. "Blaine is everything okay?" I asked him. "Y..yeah everything's fine" I sat down besides Blaine, it was quite dark and I couldn't really see him. "First ever broadway show Blaine!" I squeaked with excitement.

"Well done Kurt, I'm proud of you"

"So much you left because you were bored of waiting?"

"Ku- Kurt, I'm sorry, I just wasn't feeling to good"

"But Blaine!" I sighed "Oh it's fine, now, shall we celebrate?"

I moved over the bed so I was sitting in front of Blaine, I could see him a bit clearer now, I put my hand up to his face and planted my lips on his however he didn't really respond. I pulled back and looked at him, he just stared me straight in the eyes, emotionless. I moved back again kissing him, I rubbed my tongue across his lip but he didn't respond. I pulled back again. "What's the matter with you Blaine?" I asked, he looked forward, not responding. "Blaine what is wrong with you?" I said louder. I turned to me "I..I just don't feel like it now" he said. So he can't wait for me and now he can't even kiss me?

"Blaine" I started. "First you can't even wait for me, now you can't even kiss me? What have I done so wrong for you to feel like this?" I shouted at him

"Kurt.. I.. I don't" he started to cry.

"What Blaine?" I said. He looked at me. "I just don't want to" he said again, I got up from the bed. "Well until you 'want' to even talk to me, I'll be on the couch" Blaine stood up, "Kurt please don't" I ignored him and carried on.

I slept on the couch, well I say slept I didn't get much sleep. I got up in the morning to Blaine bringing me breakfast. I looked at him and walked away. "Kurt" he called. "Kurt I'm sorry" he called at me. I stopped and turned around, Blaine was nearly crying. "Blaine please tell me what's the matter" I asked softly, I know something's up, in the morning Blaine was up for it then he couldn't even kiss me. He shook his head, "Nothing, I promise."

We was interrupted by my phone ringing. I looked at Blaine who looked at my phone, giving me the instruction to answer it.

"Hello Mark" I said down the phone

Blaine POV

My heart sank, I thought that was it. He used me then fired Kurt, I kept my eyes fixed on Kurt, he didn't show any sign, he just was blank. He didn't say anything till the end, "Ok then we will see you there" I said. We? We? Me and him? Huh?

"Mark wants me and you to go to the today, he says that it's important we both go." he looked up at me, his eyes started to water, I put the tray in my hands down and grabbed him, "It's going to be fine" I whispered. He hugged me, "I'm sorry I've been so moody" he whispered, I smiled. "Me too!" I smiled, fake smiles, as soon as Kurt walked away, I burst out crying. Mark had used me and then sacked Kurt. I couldn't believe this, I didn't want to see him again, I wanted to stay here, why does he want me?

Kurt finally was ready to leave. We both got in his car and he drove us there. We went in and a young lady approached us.

"Hey Kurt, Mark needs you both in his office, here I'll show you where it is" She said. Kurt nodded and followed her, he had tight grip on my hand, I wouldn't let go. We reached the door, my hands knee started to go weak. The young lady knocked on the door, kurt turned to her. "Thanks Kate" he said, smiling at her. Mark opened the door, he smiled at Kurt.

"Come in boys" he said, walking away from the door. "Close it behind you, Blaine" he smirked. We went in, my heart was racing, I couldn't believe I was here again, I felt like I was going to be sick. I could see the wall, the couch. Kurt sat down on the couch, I couldn't, I shouldn't, he looked up at me and tapped the seat next to him. I went and sat down, my stomach was twisting and I wanted to cry. Mark sat infant of us, he smiled at Kurt but he focused on me.

"Hello boys. I just wanted to call you in before rehearsals kurt because I feel that you have brought so much to our show." he started "Last night was one of the best nights we've had, I don't know what it was but it may be because Blaine" he looked at me and smiled, I looked away "Maybe because he was here. It just gave you a burst of energy, and I liked that. I just wanted to say keep up the good work. You should bring Blaine down here more often" my heart sink. Kurt nodded "Yeah, that would be good" he said, before putting his hand on my knee. Mark was looking straight at me. I looked down and out my hand on his hand. "Now Kurt, I've got some more paperwork you need to do, I think Katie's got it so she'll go over it with you." Kurt smiled and stood up and I stood up with him, Mark put out his hand to shake it, then he put his hand out to me, I looked at kurt and then at his hand. I put my hand out and shook it as kurt walked to the door. He rubbed his thumb over my hand and smiled at me. Kurt opened the door and walked out. I got over to the door but mark grabbed my arm.

"Remember our little deal" he whispered, before grabbing my hand and placing it on his thigh. I turned around and nodded so he would let go of my hand "Good boy" he said, placing his hand on my bottom,

"See you later" he whispered. I didn't say anything and walked out, he grabbed my arm again "It's nice to say goodbye when someone says it" he smirked.

"Bye" I spat out.

"Bye who?" he asked. "Bye Mark" I said, near tears. "Oh I love it when you say my name" he said, I walked out, kurt was busy with the Katie girl to notice that I wasn't with him, I held back the tears, oh I wanted to cry so bad. I walked over to Katie and Kurt, she looked at me, she didn't smile, I think she must know something, but she just looked down. Kurt looked at me and smiled, grabbing hold of my hand, he was oblivious to the fact I was nearly in tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine POV

Kurt stopped and turned around. "You sure you don't wanna come?" he asked. He was going to rehearse for the Wicked show tomorrow. I shook my head "It's late, and I'm tired, illd rather stay here" I said sitting down on the bed. "But you go have fun." He looked at me weirdly, "Okay then, love you, see you later" he walked over and gave me a kiss, I wanted him to stay, I wanted to hold on to him and not let him go. I just smiled. "Goodbye Kurt" I had managed to get out. He walked out and closed the door, I burst into tears, tears I had built up all day. I cried harder than I have before. I laid in bed, head dug into Kurt's pillow and cried till I finally fell asleep.

Kurt POV

I finally arrived at the door to my room. Katie came running up to me.

"Hey Kurt!" she said

I smiled at her "Hiya Kate, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay. Is at bloke you was with okay?"

I looked at her "Er.. Yes.." I started, "Why wouldn't he be?"

She hung her head down. "Oh Kurt. You didn't see it like I did. He was going to burst out in tears this morning!"

I was shocked, I didn't even notice. She walked in my room with me, "It's properly nothing" she said. I knew it probably wasn't nothing, Blaine wouldn't look like that over nothing, his normally happy and cheerful.

I looked at her, "Yeah, we'll he said he wasn't feeling well.' she nodded 'Yeah that might be it' she looked at her watch and made her route to the exit 'Good luck rehearsing' she said leaving 'Thanks' I called out, but all I could think about was Blaine. How he must be feeling, and I can't even support him, how he can't even tell me, why didn't I care to bother, care to understand? My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Kurt?" a voice called out.

"Come in"

Mark made his way into my room, scanning the room till he fixed his eyes on me. "Oh" he said. "I just wanted to know where your friend was" I looked at him, "Blaine?" I asked. "Yeah, I was gonna ask him to give me a hand backstage. He didn't look very happy and so I was thinking about setting him up a temporary job, you know, so he doesn't get lonely, and he will be with you" I ran over and hugged Mark, I was so excited, this will be something Blaine will want! Mark pulled away from me and gave me a weird look, I looked down "Sorry" I said, "I just got a bit too excited, thank you so much" he chuckeled, "So does Blaine have a number I can call to let him know?" I ran straight to my phone and gave him his number. Mark looked at me, "Thank you Kurt, have fun at rehearsals"

Blaine POV

I finally managed to get up, I went to the bathroom when I came back into the bedroom I heard my phone ring, I ran to it, the only thought that was going through my mind was that Kurt is in trouble and he is calling for help. (UNKNOWN NUMBER) was calling. Oh, Kurt must have no battery and used someone else's phone, maybe it's Katie's. I picked it up to answer.

"Hello?" I said. Nobody replied. "Hellooo?"

"Hey Blaine" somebody whispered. It was Mark.

"Uh.. Hello" I was shocked, no did he get my number? Why is he calling me?

"Remember our little deal?" he started. I gulped, I hate even hearing him! "Well Kurt was here this morning, I told him ive got a little job for you to do, so you can come be with him more" I didn't want this, I didn't want it at all.

"NO" I shouted.

"Now Blainey we don't want Kurt loosing his job do we?" he started, "And I'm only trying to help you up. It's what Kurt wants" he chuckled.

I dropped the phone. No. No I don't want this, I don't want to be there, I don't want to ever go there again, I want to stay here and hide in my own house. I don't want to be near him. I picked up my phone, my hands were shaking, I clicked the 'End call' Button and placed it on the side. I laid in bed, a whole new flood of tears were coming, I couldn't do this. My phone buzzed, I looked at it.

_"I can't wait to see you again beautiful! Xx"_

It made my whole body shiver. I didn't want to see him again, I didn't want to be anywhere no more, I couldn't do this, I couldn't do this to Kurt anymore. I don't want Kurt to loose his job either. It is just far too complicated. I laid down, I couldn't move, I could feel the trace marks hands over me, it made me feel disgusting. I got up, I ran to the bathroom and puked whist breaking down in tears.

I sat on the bathroom floor, "I can't do this anymore" I whispered out. I looked around, I needed to go. I need to go now, I cant stay here anymore. I got up and grabbed my coat and went. I don't know where I'm going but I can't stay.

Kurt POV

I finally finnished with Rehursals, it was around 9 o'clock when I finally reached home, I opened the door. "Blaine?" I called out. Nobody replied. "Blaine where are you?" I walked around. I couldn't find him anywhere. He must of popped out I thought to myself. I laid on our bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I felt the wetness, I looked at it, it was soaked. What? Why would it be wet? I looked around, the rest of the bed was dry. I got my phone and called Blaine. There was a sudden buzz on Blaines side of the bed. It was Blaines phone, where would he go without his phone? I picked it up and hung up my phone. His text messages popped up once I hung up. There was only one read message. It was from a unknown number, as I read it I felt my whole body go cold. _Blaine is cheating on me. _

* * *

**Oooh! Well this is chapter 4, I'm sorry it's not Long. I would love to get some reviews on this! More reviews I'll update faster! Thank you :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt POV

I heard the front door bang, "Blaine?" I shouted. I got up out of bed and run into the living room. Blaine was standing there, soaking wet. He couldn't even look at me. He just stood there, staring at me. His eyes were bright red, as if he had been crying.

"Blaine" I called out. He didn't move. I walked up to him and he fell to the floor "Blaine!" I cried out whilst grabbing hold of him, he burst into tears "I'm so sorry Kurt" he cried. "Sorry for what?" I asked, although I already knew, I just wanted him to admit it. "I didn't mean any of this, I just wanted to support you, I'm sorry" he cried, I held on to him, "Sh" I said, "You're cold, tired and upset ill let you explain once you've had some sleep" I picked him up and walked him to the bedroom, he was still crying, I helped him with his coat off.

"I think it's best for me to sleep on the couch" I told him. He looked at me, "Please don't leave me" he cried. I couldn't stay here with knowing he has been cheating on me. "Sorry Blaine but I can't. I'll just be out here." I told him, leaving the room.

Blaine POV

I didn't do anything, I just walked, I walked and walked, it started to rain, but I just walked. I didn't know what to do. I sat on the bed once Kurt left, 'I'm loosing him, I have only done things to help him and now I am loosing him' I thought, it made me cry even more. I started to take my clothes off, my bruises still as bright as ever. I got ready for bed and laid there, I didn't sleep, I couldn't sleep. I could only think. Kurt hates me now, what's the point of living if I haven't got him? I can't live without him. I laid there all night. I wanted to go hug kurt, kiss him, tell him what it is, but I couldn't, I felt like I was stuck to the bed, I couldn't move.

I got up early in the morning, I went to get dressed and went into the living room. Kurt was still sleeping, he looked beautiful when he sleeps. I went to the kitchen and did ourselves some coffees. When I went back in Kurt was sitting up, "Morning" I smiled at him.

"Morning"

"You alright?" I asked, trying to justify the awkwardness.

"Yes I'm fine thanks, you?" he said, looking over at me. I sat down next to him, "Yes, why wouldn't I?" he looked at me and smiled, "Ha! So where was you last night?"

Uh oh, I didn't know, I looked down, "Just walking, I had things to think about" he looked at me. "Why was you crying Blaine? and don't lie to me" he said, turning around so he was facing me. "I..I" my eyes started to fill p again, "I just felt like I was dragging you down, you've got your own dream, your own job and I don't want to be pulling you down with me." Kurt chuckled and held my hands. "You've got a job too, remember?" he said smiling, my whole body shivered, I had forgot about that. "You aren't dragging me down, I just wish you spoke to me Blaine, we are together, whats your problem is mine, remember?" I smiled at kurt and he lent to kiss me. "I love you I whispered, trying not to cry. "I love you too" he smiled, he got up and walked into the bedroom, "I need to get dressed, we have to go for our Rehursals then the main show to it" he called back to me. "Okay" I shouted back. 'We' I didn't want to go, I don't want to go. 'We'. I can't go again.

Kurt POV

I got into the bathroom, I locked the door and pulled out my phone

**To: Katie **

**Kate! I need your advice! **

**From: Katie **

**What's the matter? Are you okay?**

**From: Kurt**

**I came home yesterday and Blaine wasn't home, he didn't come home till early morning. He had a text on his phone, from someone saying that they couldn't wait to see him again. I think he was with him. I think he is cheating in me!**

**From Katie**

**I'm sure you need to speak to him about it Kurt, it may be nothing.**

**From: Kurt**

**The person called him beautiful and had 'x's at the end. **

**From: Katie**

**Oh. **

I didn't reply to Katie, I thought ill'd be best speaking to her in person later. Blaine came and knocked on the door. "Come in" I called out.

"I, I just need to get a few things from the shop, I'll be back in a minute, do you need anything?" he said.

"Could you get me some Mints? My throat gets awfully dry, I think it's nerves." I asked. He nodded and walked out. I waited before I could hear him close the front door before I burst into tears. I couldn't believe he was doing this to me, how could he lie to my face about it?

I turned the radio on, my favourite song was plaing, I laid down on my bed, it didn't feel the same. I started to sing.

_Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same_

_When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down_

_Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

_And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh_

_Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand_

_Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance_

_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._

_My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways_

_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made_

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

_It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh_

_Too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand_

_Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance_

_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._

_Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

_To try and apologize for my mistakes_

_But I just want you to know_

_I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand_

_Give you all his hours when he has the chance_

_Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

_Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!_

_Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!_

I started to cry again, I heard the front door open, I sat up and wiped my eyes.

Blaine came walking in, he was humming away, I sat waiting for him to come in, he knocked on the door. "Blaine you don't need to knock, silly" I told him.

He opened the door and walked with his hands behind his back. He had tears in his eyes. "Blaine? What's the matter?" I asked. He moved his hands from behind his back, he held out a bouquet of flowers,I jumped up, "They're beautiful" I said. "You're beautiful" he replied. I grabbed them and kissed him. I walked past and put the flowers in water before walking back to him.

"But why are you crying?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled, "Cause I'm so lucky to have someone like you" he whispered. I grabbed hold of him, pressing my lips on his, he embarrassed the kiss, I rubbed my tongue across his lips which his granted access by opening his mouth, mine and his tongue played around before we broke for air. "wow" I whispered, I hadn't been able to do that with him for a while. I put my hands on his hips. "You are amazing" I whispered. He pressed his lips back onto mine, and brought his hands to my shoulders, he broke from the kiss and started kissing my neck, I bad to bite my lip trying not to let out a moan. He slowly sucked on parts of my neck, I tilted my head to the side and he moved down, kissing my shoulder. He stood back facing me again, his eyes looking like he wanted to cry again. I grabbed his hands, "I love you" I whispered. He chuckled, "I love you too."

Blaine POV

Me and Kurt snuggled up in bed and cuddled each other, it felt so good to be back in his arms again. I felt so comfortable. I finally fell asleep in his arms.

"Blaine we need to be getting ready, we've got to leave in 15 minutes!" Blaine called out as I woke up. I got out of bed and went over where he was looking at himself in the mirror and cuddled him from the back. "I love you" I whispered, resting my head on his shoulder. He smiled at me, "Come on, get ready!" he said. I looked at him and smiled, I went off and got ready.

"Come on Blaine! We're going to be late!" he called out. I walked and he was standing by the front door. He stared at me, "Beautiful" he managed to mouth at me. I smiled at him as I walked over to him. He put his hand out and grabbed mine. "You won't go home early today will you?" he laughed. "No, I promise I won't" I told him, and we set off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Nice to see so many taking interest on my fic, I love each and every one of you! :) Please Review! 3**

Blaine POV

"Kurt!" Katie shouted running up to us. "You're a bit late aren't you?" She looked at me and smiled. "oh sorry- somebody wouldn't get a move on" Kurt replied, looking at me. I smiled at them, "Sorry" I whispered. He burst out laughing, "I'm only joking Kate. We're sorry we are late, it won't happen again." I nodded along with him, Katie had smiled and walked off, Kurt held onto my hand and walked towards his room. Wen we got into his room, Kurt went to let go of my hand, I pulled him back against the door and kissed him, "I love you" I whispered between the kisses. Kurt chuckled, "Not now Blaine!" He mumbled as I kissed him, he pulled away and I looked at him with a sad face, he laughed at me before walking away. I went to take a seat before I heard knocking at the door, oh no. "Come in" Kurt called out, and in walked Mark, I glanced over before turning my back and facing Kurt. Kurt turned around and smiled at him, it hurt. How Kurt could smile at him, he wouldn't smile at him if he knew, I thought to myself.

"Hello Boys, I'm just coming to wish you good luck tonight Kurt, and Blaine I thought I should show you your jobs for tonight" he said. Kurt smiled, "Thank you, and yeah that's fine" he looked over at me, I didn't want to move. "Blaine?" Kurt called. I stood up and turned to Mark, he had the biggest grin, he looked disgusting. He walked out of the room, I turned back to Kurt, "I love you" I whispered, unsure if he heard me or not, and walked out of the room.

I followed Mark until he got to his office, he opened the door and walked in, I followed. "Hello Blaine" Mark smirked, pushing up to me as I shut the door. I looked away and didn't say anything. He hit me in the ribs. "Don't you fucking remember the plan?" He started to get angry. I looked at him, "Hi" I spat out before looking away again, my ribs started to ache but I couldn't show Mark I was in pain, he ran his hands down my chest, "I missed you" he whispered, sending shivers throughout my body. I carried on looking in a different direction as he got to the bottom of my shirt. He pulled it up over my chest and then over my head. "arms up" he ordered, and I did, thinking about how happy Kurt is, and how much this means to him. "Beautiful" he said, looking at me. My body was bruised, and Mark placed his hands on the big ones on my ribs. "Ow" I shouted as he did. He smirked and pushed harder, I tried to pull away from him but he held his grip harder. "Remember Blaine, if your not going to be good, things won't be easy" he shouted as he pushed harder, he was hurting me really bad. He pushed me over to the sofa. Just as he was about to come near me, the door knocked.

P"Mark, it's important, one of the Actors needs you straight away" Katie shouted through the door. Mark sighed before looking at me. "We will continue this later" he smirked before leaving. I sat up on the sofa and let out a sigh. I looked around for my tshirt, I went to pick it up when I saw Katie standing at the door, she was staring at me. "B..b..Blaine?" She mumbled, looking straight at my body. I looked down before looking back at her. I had forgot that She will be able to see my bruises. I grabbed my shirt and pulled it on.

I looked back at her. "Did Kurt do that?" She whispered, and as soon as she did I burst into tears. She ran over to me and hugged me, "Blaine it's ok" she whispered, clenching on to me. "No it's not" I shouted, she looked at me, "It's not Kurt" I told her. She sat back, "Who is it then?"she asked.

"I..I can't say"

"Well ill just go ask Kurt then." She said standing up.

"No" I shouted. "Kurt don't know either"

She gasped. "Blaine, please tell me" she cried.

"I..it's.. It's complicated." I blurted out, before running out the room. I ran towards Kurts room, I opened the door it he wasn't there. I sat down and started to cry.

Kurt POV

I had just finished talking to one of the actors before Katie came running up to me, she looked like she was crying. "What's the matter? Are you okay?" I asked holding her in for a hug. She shook her head. "Kurt, it's Blaine" she whispered.

I pulled her back and looked at her, Blaine? Why would she be crying about Blaine? "What about him?" I asked.

She looked down at the ground, "His hurt" she whispered, my eyes swell up, "Kurt his really bruised, like his whole body. I saw it Kurt, I asked him who done it but he ran away and I don't know where he is." My Blaine? Bruised? He never said anything. I had started to cry, but I know I have to be strong, I wiped my eyes before heading off to go find him.

Blaine POV

I couldn't stop crying, It could of been so much worse, Katie saved me. Mark was sure ready to hurt me today. The door blew open and Kurt walked in, he grabbed his stuff and looked at me, "Come on" he called, "We're going home" he ordered before walking out the room. Oh no. I thought. Katie must of told him, I grabbed my stuff and headed after him, he was already out of the building, Mark came running up to me, he grabbed hold of my arm. "Don't you say a thing" he whispered into my ear, I nodded and carried on to catch up with Kurt.

All the way home we never said anything. As soon as we got through the door Kurt dropped his things, he turned to me. "I know" he said. I looked confused. "Why? Why would you cheat on me Blaine?" He started to cry. I couldn't believe I didn't see this earlier, I dropped my stuff and walked to him, "I'm not" I told him, she shook his head, "Then why have you been disappearing? Why have you not been the same with me?" He said angrily. I slumped down on the chair, "I promise I'm not cheating on you Kurt" I said, looking at him directly in the eyes. He sat down next to me. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt. Oh no, OH NO! He slowly lifted it up, gasping at my bruises. "Blaine" he muttered, I pulled away and pulled my top down, I looked the other way, Kurt moved closer.

"Who did this Blaine?" He asked

"Nobody" I snapped. He held on to my hand, "Blaine please tell me"

"I..I..I just had a few knocks from some guys the other night, that's all" I whispered, "I couldn't see who they were" I started to cry. I let go of Kurt's hand despite him holding on and ran to the bedroom, I ran into the bathroom and locked the door, sliding down the door I cried even harder. "Blaine?" I heard calling from the other side of the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**hi guys. I'm so sorry I haven't updated this sooner but here goes nothing. I'm sorry it's short I will upload other chapter today! PS: this has Katie's POV! **

Blaine POV

I needed to escape, I couldn't go back out there to Kurt, I got up from the door and looked around, then I saw it, my blade. I grabbed it and slowly pulled up my sleeve. "What are you doing?" Kurt started to scream through the door. I gently started to cut along my wrists, one, two, three, four. I could hear Kurt trying to push the door in, five, six, seven.

**BANG**

Kurt POV

Blaine was huddled in the corner, crying. I ran over to him, "Blaine" I cried. I saw his wrists bleeding, "Blaine I need to take you to the hospital" I ordered. He shook his head. I sat down beside him and grabbed his other hand, I slowly tried to grabs his blade from him, as I did he started to cry. I put my arms around him for a hug and he cried into my shoulder. "We can tell the police together" Blaine shook his head, "No" he kept repeating, getting louder and louder. He started to cry harder, pulling away from me. "okay" I said, "We won't tell anybody until your ready." I assured him, still confused at why he doesn't want anybody to know. He looked at me and hugged me again, I stood up picking him up with me. We went to bandage up his arm before cuddling in bed. I knew we had to be back later for my show, but we could snuggle for a little while.

Blaine POV

I woke up to Kurt looking in the mirror, "Afternoon" he said, twirling around. I sat up and smiled at him, "Hey" I whispered, still far too sleepy. Kurt looked beautiful. "You best get up and ready we need to go soon" he said, walking towards me. I sat up imminently, I don't want to! Kurt stopped, "Is there something wrong?" He asked. I turned to him, still in shock, "errr... Yeah sorry" I whispered. I don't want to go not again!

We finally arrived at the building again. I didn't want to be here anymore, I wanted to run away as far as I can, but I'm only doing this for Kurt, I assured myself. Fuck! There's mark. He was waiting at the door, once he saw us he started to smile. "Hey boys" he smiled, looking straight at me. Kurt followed marks eyes and gave me a weird look too. "uh, hi mark" he said puzzled. I looked over at Kurt and smiled, grabbing hold of his hand and squeezing it. "Come on in then. Blaine I'm going to need you to help out with the others straight away" he said, shooting one last smirk at me before walking in. Kurt pulled me in, I didn't want to, I wanted to stay there, I wanted to stay at home! Kurt kept hold of my hand till we got to his dressing room. "Be good" he whispered, before planting a kiss on my lips. I pulled a fake smile before he walked into his room. "So" mark whispered, walking closer to me, "Where was we?" He was right next to my ear.

Katie POV

I stopped once I saw Kurt and Blaine together, they look like such a perfect couple, they're great for each other, I needed to speak to Blaine about some paperwork he had to sign, as I walked closer Kurt went into his room, I stopped. Mark was getting closer to Blaine, why was he getting so close? Blaine looked terrified, he tried to pull away but mark grabbed him before he pulled him away. What? What's going on? Where are they going? I followed behind them, making sure I wasn't seen.

Mark had led Blaine into his office, I hid behind the wall as Mark gave one last look around before pulling him in. Damn! I asked up to the door, placing my ear on it, I heard bangs but I couldn't hear anything else. I needed to know what was going up, I looked around, no windows, I can't get in. I looked up and saw the little window up above the door. Perfect! I looked around and saw the chair, I dragged it across and stood on it.

**A/N: Oh! So will Katie see in time? Or will she get caught, what will she see? Hmm.. **


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

**Here's Chapter 7 Part 2**

**Thanks for reviewing, favouriting and following. Big hugs for all of you. **

Blaine POV

I got pushed to the couch whilst Mark went into the little room in front of me, I looked around, I needed to escape. But it ould be no use, ill'd get caught again or even yet Kurt may loose his job. I could hear something bang on the door, I looked up expecting somebody to Salk in, but nobody did. Nobody could save him now. Mark walked back in, he must of not heard the bang. He sat down next to me, smiling as he placed his hand on my leg. "Hello pretty boy" he whispered, moving his hand further up my thigh. I looked at him, eyes swelling up with tears. "I don't want to do this" I whispered at him, bruises from earlier were still bright and hurting. He stopped his hand and hit me in the stomach. I curled over in pain. He carried on moving his hand up my thigh before he got to my bulge. I gulped as he put his hand on my cheek before stroking me softly. I tried to pull away but his hand on my face kept me there.

He slowly kissed me before rubbing his other hand over me. He slowly got to my buttons on my trousers before he undid them, I tried to pull away but he had me held there. He slowly undid them to reveal my pants. He put both hands on the tops of my trousers and slowly pulled them down. I looked away. "please me" he whispered. I looked at him, shaking my head. "I..I don't know, I can't" he smiled at me before grabbing my hands and placing them on his legs. "You do it now" he ordered, I slowly placed my hands on his buttons and undid them. I didn't want to do this. Me smiled at me and sat back "Say my name" he whispered. I mumbled out his name, not wanting to do anything. I wanted to go. He hit me again "Say my name" he started to shout. "m..m..mark" I cried out. He laughed at me, pulling his own trousers down. "Carry on" he whispered. I tried to look anywhere but where he had my head held. I suddenly caught eyes of someone looking through the window. Oh no!

Katie POV

I couldn't believe my eyes, I didn't know what to do. "Katie what are you doing?" I heard someone ask from behind me, it made me jump, I almost fell off the chair. I stepped down to see Kurt standing there slightly grinning with his hands on his hips. "It's rude to sneak on people. What's so interesting?" He cheerfully said. I turned to him, I couldn't say anything, I tried but every time my mouth opened nothing came out. "Kate?" Kurt asked concerned. I shook my head. He looked at me "Never-mind, I won't say anything to anyone about your little crush on mark" he giggled. I shook my head again, still not being able to produce the word i wanted to. "k.. " I mumbled out. He didn't hear me. "I need to go find Blaine anyway" he said, before skipping off. KURT! I wanted to scream at him, to show him, but I froze, not being able to do anything. I went back to the chair, moving it to the side so I could sit down, and think it all through.

I jumped at the sound of Mark running out room, phone to his ear talking away. I stood up, expecting Blaine to be out soon as well. I walked closer to the door and saw Blaine slumped to the floor, hands over his head, I could hear him crying. I ran in towards him, he looked weak. "Blaine" I whispered. He didn't respond. "Blaine please speak to me." He moved his hands from his face, revealing a nasty cut on his stomach that I didn't see before. He just stared at me. He had big eyes, like a lost puppy. "Oh Blaine" I really needed to cry, I felt so bad that I could of stopped this. I should of known! I tried to pick him up, I got his clothes and slowly put them on him, trying not to hurt him. I got him up, he was in so much pain.

I took him to Kurt's dressing room. "Kurt" I shouted out, walking into the room. Kurt turned to me and ran towards Blaine. "w..w..what's happened?" He asked. "Kurt I'm so sorry" I whispered. I felt like this is my own fault. Why did I not try and work out what's happened?


	9. Chapter 8

**Im sorry I haven't updated in a while, I started a new fic and had concentrated on it. But here's chapter 8. Sorry it's not long, I really wanted to update for you. Keep reviewing! More reviews = Faster Update! **

* * *

"Please don't touch me Kurt" Blaine whimpered. Kurt was took back by this request. "Wha..what Blaine?" He looked straight at him. "You don't deserve me Kurt. Leave me" Blaine whispered. Kurt had started to cry,

"Blaine I'm not-"

"Kurt I don't deserve you. I'm sorry. Please, you have too" Blaine started to cry, Kurt grabbed him into his hands. "Blaine I am not going to leave you. You are the love of my life. Why would I leave you? Blaine baby!" Kurt started to hold Blaine as he cried into his chest. "Tell me what's happened!"

Blaine suddenly shot up. "I..I can't." He sobbed, walking past katie 'don't say anything' he mouthed to her, he got to the door "Kurt I'm sorry. I'll send someone around to collect my stuff. I love you. I'm sorry" Blaine cried, walking out the door.

* * *

**Kurt POV. **

My whole world came smashing down. My head was dizzy, what had just happened? I stayed sitting on the floor, Katie was stood still. I started to cry and she came and sat with me. "Kurt shhh Kurt it's going to be okay" she said softly, how can it be okay? Blaine has just left me!

"Wh..what happened? Where was he?" I started to get angry, why would he do this to me?

"Kurt" she started, before sighing, I instantly knew this wasn't going to be good. "Kurt he is being raped and beaten" her voice started to crack. I couldn't believe it, "What? Who?" I shouted

"By...b.. Kurt he doesn't want you to know"

"I'm his fucking boyfriend Kate! Tell me!"

Suddenly a knock came to the door. I stood up and opened it, hoping it was going to be Blaine. "oh, hi mark" I grunted in disappointment, he looked past me and stared at Katie. "Where did Blaine go?" He asked. I looked back to see Kate give him a evil look. "he went home" I lied. He looked at me"oh, we'll these are for both of you, from me. Just to say how we'll you've been doing" I took the flowers, they were lovely. "thanks mark." I said, before bringing him for a hug.

I sat back down next to Katie. She kept her eyes facing the door. "Katie? who was it?" i ordered. She looked down and hesitated. "m..m..mark!" She spat out before crying. Mark? Mark raped my precious boyfriend? Mark the one who I just hugged? My whole body shivered. "W... ?" I sobbed. Katie kept facing the floor. I stood up, anger filled my shivering body. "I need to get him" I screamed. Katie grabbed my hand. "KURT NO!" She shouted. I looked a her, "Go get Blaine, before he does something stupid!" She cried. Blaine wouldn't do anything stupid, would he? "Kurt, I think his been hurting himself, I've seen his wrists, he has cut himself." She whimpered. I was frightened, Blaine couldn't do this, could he? "Kate he wouldn't..." I sobbed, not being able to finish as I dashed out the door. I needed to find Blaine!


	10. Chapter 9

**I know these are short but there will be much more regular updates! **

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had another fic I've been focusing on. but I promise I haven't abandoned it. I will focus on this to Finishing this.

Blaine POV

I ran out the room, I saw mark walking towards me from down the corridor, I turned the other way and ran. I couldn't do this, I needed to get away somewhere. I need to get away from everyone. _Kurt won't want me anymore, I'm dirty, I'm used._ I ran outside and whistled the taxi down, I told him to drive me back to the house. I needed to gather a few things before I left. I don't know where I am going, but I need to get away. My whole body feels weak. I don't know how long I can go. I got to the house I ran in and grabbed my bag. I started to pile some clothes in. I ran towards the bathroom, opening the cabinet to get my toothbrush. There it is. The blade.

I picked it up held in my hand, staring at it. I leaned against the wall, I need to, I really need to. Suddenly I could hear the front door slam. "Blaine" somebody called out. It was Kurt! I ran towards the door, shutting and locking it. I sat on the floor sobbing.

Kurt POV

Just as I got to the bedroom I heard the toilet slam shut. I ran towards it. "Blaine is that you?" I cried out. I didn't hear him say anything. "Blaine please don't do this. I know Blaine. I don't hate you" I tried to reassure him. He didn't reply. We were interrupted by knocking on the door. I ran to open it. "Katie!" I cried, I couldn't hold the tears any longer, she grabbed hold of me. "Where is he Kurt?" I pointed at the bathroom, "It's locked."

Katie let me go and walked towards the door, "Blaine sweetie, open up, please" she said smoothly. He didn't respond, she turned to me. "Kurt we need to get in there" she panicked. We had just got the door fixed, I thought to myself. I started to bang on the door, harder and harder untill it broke again. I could see Blaine in the corner, my knees felt weak at the sight, his beautiful eyes were shut, blood running from his wrists. "Blaine!" I cried. He didn't reply, I froze. I fell to the ground as Katie ran towards him, "Blaine" I kept repeating, I started at him, wanting him to respond, something, anything. Nothing happened, he must be _dead_! Katie pulled out her phone and called the ambulance, she tried to reassure me and asking me to go wait for the ambulance. I sat there. _This was all my fault, I should of asked him, I should of known something was the matter, I should of known._ I drove my fist into the ground in anger. "Blaine I am sorry" I whispered. Katie ran out as somebody was knocking on the door. I could see Blaine's eyes flicker, I shuffled closer to him, "Blaine?" I whispered, he slowly opened his gazed eyes.

"Kurt" he whispered, I started to cry, this time I was happy. "Baby it's going to be okay, the paramedics are here. I'm here. I love you baby" Blaine's eyes filled with fear, he looked around and started to cry. Within minutes the paramedics were in, I was kicked out of the room but once they had got Blaine onto the ambulance I was allowed to go with him. I held on to him.

* * *

Blaine POV

I suddenly woke up, I looked around to see bright lots, loud noises. This wasn't my bedroom I thought to myself. I slowly looked around to see Kurt smiling at me, he had bright red eyes, he had been crying. I had made him cry, I had made my own boyfriend cry, his must be crying because of how pathetic I am.

"Blaine" he whispered. I went to move my hands but they felt like they felt too heavy. "Blaine baby don't move" Kurt whispered, holding on to my hand. I looked at him. "I love you" he whispered, starting to cry. How can he love me? I'm broken, I'm used, I'm filthy. "N..no Kurt" I finally managed to say. He got up and looked at me. "G.. out" I managed to say. He looked at me, his eyes filled with horror. He moved closer and placed his hand on my head. "Blaine I love you. I won't leave you. Me and you will get through this, together" he sobbed. I started to cry, I am just going to put him through so much he didn't need. "Kurt you can't" I started "what about your job" I whispered. He looked at me, his eyes filled with anger. "You think I am going back there?" He started to shout. "Blaine I know who did it, I know it was mark!" My whole body shivered, mark, I felt my whole body shaking, my heart was getting heavier. "Blaine?" Kurt whispered, "Nurse! Nurse! please" he shouted before I went into darkness.

Kurt POV

A few hours passed before Blaine came back around. I needed to see him, I needed to let him know that I am, and always will be with him. I sat down on the chair. I held on to his hand tightly, "Blaine, I'm not leaving you" I whispered, he started to cry, I hate seeing him cry. I put a mental note that I needed to go find mark, I will make him pay. "Kurt I need to tell you something" he whispered. I stood up, what could he want to tell me? "Kurt I don't want to tell the police who it was. I don't want to see him again but I don't need him." I was shocked, I looked at him, I shook my head, "no Blaine we can't" I whispered. He started to cry, "please Kurt" he started to shout, I grabbed hold of him and hugged him, "ok ok ok Blaine we won't" I agreed.


	11. Chapter 10

**I have had alot going on lately, and im sorry for leaving this update so long, but i promise you this isnt abandoned, i will try to update more over the weekend. Please REVIEW! :D **

* * *

Kurt slumped back into his chair, staring over at his lover, broken on the hospital bed, after promising not to tell anybody about who did this to him. He let out a sigh; he really wanted to get revenge on Mark. Blaine still had hold of his hand; he was still awake but just didn't have anything he wanted to say, he had got kurt to promise that he didn't want anybody to know_, especially the police. _

"Kurt" he whispered, kurt shot straight to his side, giving him a concerned look, "what sweetie?" he whispered. Blaine turned to him, "K..k-you need to tell Katie not to tell anyone" he whispered, a sudden lump came to Kurt's throat, he knew that Katie would want somebody to know, he knew that Blaine is just hurting, _of course mark needs to pay for what he has done! _Kurt suddenly had an idea, he slowly bent down and hugged his boyfriend, "ill go tell her now" he whispered, "ill be back soon, call me if you need me" he got up from his hug and walked out the door. If Blaine didn't want him to get the police involved, _he would get Mark himself._

**Kurt POV**

My hands started to go sweaty as I pulled into the car park. I was going to get Mark for what he has done to Blaine. I got out the car and went in the building; I headed straight for my room, knowing that Mark must be around their somewhere. He looked around; he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Kurt headed straight to Marks office, Katie was say outside, she had red eyes but she was silent, slowly tapping away at her computer. I snuck past her and knocked on the door myself.

"Kurt!" Katie shouted, running up to me, I turned around as she swung her arms around me, "Kurt im so sorry" she started, her eyes starting to water.

"Its okay Kate, Blaine is safe now" I whispered, she looked at me,

"W.. are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get Mark, Blaine doesn't want the police involved, so I'm going to get him myself" I was starting to get angry.

"K..kurt, Mark knows you know" she started, "I'm sorry Kurt, I accidently slipped it out, I was angry, im so sorry kurt"

I looked at her confused, if Mark knows, where could he be?

"So where is he now then?"

Katie looked at me, "He got really angry Kurt, he said something about going t-" she suddenly went pale, I put my hand on her shoulder, "Katie, he said what?" I demanded, she looked straight into my eyes, "Kurt who is with Blaine?" she started to panic, I looked at her,

"N..nobody, his in the hospital, im going to go back to him, Katie what did mark say?"

"Kurt!" she shouted, "Kurt he said it was lies, kurt I think he is going to get Blaine!" she started to cry, "Kurt he is gone to get Blaine"

My whole body started to shake, I felt like my whole body was frozen in the position, I tried opening my mouth to say something but I couldn't produce any words. Katie pushed me on the shoulder, "Kurt you need to snap out of this and go get Blaine, before something happens" she shouted, grabbing her bag and pulling me along with her.

**Blaine POV**

It wasn't long before Kurt had left when I heard a knock on the door, I kept my back facing the door, _it must be a nurse or doctor_, I thought. I heard the footsteps coming closer, I could feel the whole room turn cold, like something wasn't right. I turned my head to face the person that was right next to my bed. Mark. I tried to shout but his hand covered my mouth as he smiled.

"Blainey, why did you tell him?" he laughed as he stroked the side of my head. My whole body was shaking, how did he know I was here?

"IF i let go of your mouth, you mustn't shout" he demanded, I nodded, I wanted to shout, but I wanted to live. He slowly stroked my cheek, I pulled away, but he grabbed hold of me.

"Used" he whispered, "You're no good to Kurt anymore, he won't want someone like you, you're second hand, you're worthless, nobody will love you now." he started to laugh. Kurt loves me, he has been here by my side, he said he loved me. I shook my head.

"K..kurt loves me" I spat out. Mark laughed as soon as I said it, he looked back to me.

"Break up with him" he shouted. I looked at him, my vision started to blur with the tears in my eyes, I shook my head, I wasn't going to break up with him, I wasn't!

"Break up with him or ill just end your life here and now. You're mine now baby. You are my property. I own you." He told me. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. I looked at him, I started to shake my head, he looked over at the wires going into my arms, he slowly slid one finger around one of them, he started to pull, it sent an instant shock to my hand and I started to scream in pain. He let go of the wire and put his hand back to my mouth. "Well blainey sweetie, that hurt didn't it? Well me killing you will be much more painful." He started to chuckle, "I will let you live in my flat, you can be my slut" he whispered after bringing his head to my ear, I started to nod. I knew what I had to do. I didn't want to die. He let go of my mouth, "What was that? I couldn't hear you" he said.

"I will leave Kurt for you" I whispered, he looked back to me, "I said I can't fucking hear you" he started to shout.

"I will be yours. I will break up with Kurt" I said to him.

There was a sudden bang as the door opened. Mark spun around to the person standing in the door but sighed.

"S.. " the Nurse said. She looked at Mark, "Are you the boyfriend?" she asked. Mark nodded before turning back to me and holding on to my hand, _the hand Kurt was holding earlier_. "I just wanted to tell you Mr Anderson that you are much better, and you are able to go home tonight" she smiled. I smiled back to her as Mark turned to smile at me. He stood up. "I will come pick you up later" he whispered, before heading to the door, "and don't forget, you're mine now" he smirked, before walking out the door.

I slowly turned back, I brought my hand up to my face as I started to cry, my whole body felt heavy, I couldn't believe that this was happening. I had to break up with the person I love. I had to. I am no good to Kurt anymore, I'm _worthless. _

* * *

Kurt burst into the room and ran towards blaine, who was facing away from him. He turned him over, thankfully he was asleep. Katie was standing by the door. She smiled at Kurt before leaving, she knew that they didn't need her there now. Kurt sat back down in his chair and sighed, he thought that mark just panicked, he must of just ran off. Kurt sat up when he saw Blaine shuffle in his bed as he started to wake up. He grabbed hold of Blaines hand who instantly pulled it away, staring at kurt with fear. Kurt stood up in shock.

"Blaine, blaine its only me" Kurt told him. Blaine carried on staring at Kurt, still in shock, but this time his eyes were getting watery, "Blaine whats the matter?" Kurt said, putting his hands on Blaines shoulders. Blaine started to shiver,

"G-G Get off me!" he shouted. Kurt stumbled back in shock, _did he really just tell me to get off him? Were meant to be boyfriends" _Kurt looked confused at Blaine.

"Blaine, its me, Kurt" he started to say.

"Stay away from me" Blaine shouted again. Kurt turned around, nobody was around. He was unsure if blaine was really talking to him.

"Blaine please, its me"

"K..Kurt" he whispered, his eyes watered up. Kurt walked back to him and grabbed his hand, blaine didn't pull away this time. "were over" he whispered. Kurt didn't believe his ears, he looked at blaine and back to blaines hand.

"W..wh.. what do you mean?" he whispered.

Blaine snapped his head to face him "I don't want you anymore. I want Mark. I am Marks." He whispered. Kurt stepped back and stumbled into his chair. He couldn't believe Blaine was talking about him. He stood up instantly, trying to grab Blaine's hand once again. "Please Blaine, it's me. You don't mean that, I am here" Kurt had started to cry.

"I don't need you, I am Mark's" Blaine said, he started to cry, _why cant kurt just leave me, im no good to him_.

Kurt stumbled back, he brought his hand up to cover his mouth as he started to cry. "I need you blaine. You don't mean that." He stepped forward, grabbing blaines hand. "I love you Blaine. Youre my boyfriend" he whispered through his sobs.

Blaine turned to his lover, he really didn't want to do this. "Youre not anymore" he whispered. "Im Mark's" he repeated again, pulling his hands away from kurt. "Leave" he screamed. Kurt shook his head,

"I can't leave you, I need to know what, why are you breaking up with me?" he stated, "Mark abused you blaine. You can't like him, he assaulted you, he _raped_ you for weeks. Blaine you dont need him, he will be gone!" Kurt voice had started to raise.

"I am Marks, not yours. Mark did, and for all them weeks I let him Kurt. He did it because he loves me!" Blaine screamed. This time Kurt took steps back, avoiding the chair that he kept falling in, till his back was placed against the door.

"B..b-Blaine don't do this to me" he cried out. Blaine turned to face him again.

"I..I- I'm Marks" he whispered, he hoped Kurt would understand it, that kurt would know that he didn't mean it, he wants Kurt. Kurt opened the door and ran out, blaine started to cry harder, he didn't mean it, he loved kurt.

Kurt ran through the hospital corridors, he tried not bumping into people although his eyes were blurred through the fact he was crying. He ran towards the carpark, to see Katie waiting for him. She looked shocked and ran towards Kurt, grabbing him for a hug. "Whats happened? Is Blaine okay? What's he said? Was Mark there?" she questioned him, Kurt shook his head, "He broke up with me Kate, he doesn't love me anymore" he sobbed.


	12. Chapter 12

Blaine rolled in his hospital bed, he knew that he didn't mean what he said to Kurt, he knows that Kurt does love him, but he knows he can't be with him, not anymore. Not now he belongs to Mark. He sits up when he hears a sharp knock come to the door, knowing who it is before they walk in.

"Hello Blaine" the voice said before it came in. He turned to see Mark standing at the door, but he didn't smile, he showed no emotion. He didn't even reply to him. He turned back to face the front of the room. Mark was soon by his side, without another word he grabbed Blaine's hand. Blaine didn't react, he let mark hold his hand, but he didn't hold onto marks, he let his hand hang loose, with Marks tight fingers around his, almost crushing his hand. "Let's get you out of here"

It didn't take much time before Blaine was sitting in the passenger seat of Marks car. Once he got out of his hospital room, he looked around, no one in sight; he did it again when he got outside the hospital. He was looking for one person in particular. Without that person there, Blaine felt numb, he went into auto-pilot, he didn't care where he was going, or who he was going with. He wanted Kurt to save him, he wanted Kurt to realise that there was a reason behind what he said. Mark finally got into the driver's side of the car, he lent over placing his leg onto Blaine's leg.

"Let's get you home" he whispered. Blaine looked over, forcing a fake smile on his mouth. He knew he wasn't going home. Home was with Kurt, he wasn't going home, he was going to the house of his abuser, he was going to the home where he will not be safe, he will be going to somewhere where Mark can attack him all he wants. He didn't smile for long, he turned back to face forward, watching the long winding roads that Mark was taking him, he watched ahead, getting closer and closer to the place he doesn't want to be.

Kurt rolled in his bed, flipping over to face Blaine's side of his bed; he slowly reached out his sleepy arm but was not greeted by the thing he wanted to touch. He realised that Blaine was not there. He let out a soft cry, with all the memories of what has happened earlier that day come back to him. He left after the hospital and went straight home; he had to convince Katie that he was okay by pulling a fake smile and telling her that she could leave. He went straight to his bedroom and cried into his pillow before he fell asleep. Kurt got up out of his bed, his whole body ached, and his head was pounding. He slowly made it to the Kitchen and poured himself out a drink of water, he slowly drunk it but his throat was still sore from his crying. He felt like he was going to be sick, why would Blaine do this to him? What has he done wrong rather than be there for him? He needed his questioned answered, like why would Blaine suddenly rather be with Mark than himself?

Blaine and Mark finally arrived at Marks apartment; Mark slowly led Blaine into his flat by his hand. "Welcome home" he whispered, sending shivers throughout Blaine's body, this wasn't home. He walked past Mark looking around. "I.. I'm kinda tired" he managed to say. Mark raised his eyebrow at him and smiled. "So keen to get me into bed Blainey?" he chuckled, filling Blaine's skin with Goosebumps. He shook his head, "I.. I mean I need to sleep" he whispered, Mark closed up to Blaine, bringing his face towards his ear, "I know baby" he whispered, "But there's some rules we should go through" Blaine stepped back to look at him in the eyes, rules? He was confused. Mark nodded before walking to the sofa, tapping the seat next to him.

"Rule Number One, you are not allowed to leave this apartment without me giving you permission. Number two, Unless I say, you are not allowed to use the phone or computer to contact anyone. If the door knocks or the phone rings then you must stay quiet and not answer it. You are allowed to watch TV at certain times, but when I am home you are not. You must always follow my rules Blaine. You must remember that you are mine." Blaine's mouth fell open throughout Mark speaking, he felt like he was a prisoner, but he nodded. He knew that he had to do this; if he didn't do this he would be _killed_. He suddenly froze as the phone in his pocket started to ring. Mark stared at him but Blaine did not move. "Answer it" he whispered. Blaine pulled out his phone to see Kurts name flashing up, he looked back to Mark who smirked at him. " Answer it and pretend were having sex" he demanded. Blaine took a Gulp before answering the phone, "H..hello" he whispered.

"H-Hey Blaine, I just wanted to ask if we could speak?"

"Now's not a good time Kurt" he whispered.

Mark moved closer to Blaine and moved his hand up the inner side of Blaine's thigh, which made him gasp.

"Blaine are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Ku.. oh god.. Kurt please I can't talk now" Mark had moved his hand so it was hovering over Blaine's bulge, planting kisses down his throat.

"Are you with him?" Kurt asked.

Before taking another gulp, "Y-oh-Yes kurt" he whispered, trying not to let what Mark does to him affect his voice but he isn't doing a good job at it.

"Are you sleeping with him already? Oh dear god" Kurt gasped through the phone, realising what was happening.

"No-No Kurt were-" Blaines phone got knocked out his hand, falling faced down on the floor.

"You little shit" Mark shouted, "You were meant to tell him we were having sex Blaine, cause damn if we didn't go over the rules we would be"

Blaine flinched, curling up away from Mark as he started to cry, "S..Sorry Mark" Blaine sobbed.

"No, Sorry isn't good enough Blaine. You are going to have to pay for that now. No more phone, it is staying with me. You won't be able to contact your 'precious' Kurt anymore, you are mine Blaine, say it!" **SMACK**! Mark hit Blaine around his face. "I.. I am yours" Blaine whimpered. "I am yours and you own me" Mark chuckled. "you are my little slut, I own you. Now lets go to my bedroom and make it official." Blaine stood up from the chair, barely being able to stand, his legs felt week. Mark pulled his hand. "You're worthless blaine, nobody will love you except me, now come on, tell me you love me" he whispered. "I love you mark" he whispered.

"Blaine!" Kurt silently whispered whilst he cried, hearing everything that just happened on the phone. His started to cry, he could feel all his muscles tighten up when he heard the footsteps fade away. He placed the phone down, making sure he didn't hang up in case he hears anything else and grabbed his home phone, ringing up Katie.

"Katie!" Kurt gasped. "Katie I cant speak. Do you know where Mark lives? Yeah? Come over to mine quickly!" He hung up the phone without giving Katie a chance to speak before he picked up the phone.

"Dad, dad can you hear me?" he said panicking,

"Kurt I'm here son, is everything okay?"

"Dad I need you to come to mine, I know you're at Finns could you both come, tell finn to bring anyone he can, men wise, I mean, we need to help blaine- he is in trouble dad!" Kurt burst out into tears.

"Son, Son its fine son, we will be there in around ten minutes, stay there till I get there Kurt. I love you Son, we will be there shortly."


	13. Chapter 13

**Im so sorry i haven't updated in ages! I promise i will finnish this fic by the end of the week. This chapter is rather long so i hope it makes up for not updating in a while. (There will be one or two more chapters after this!) Thanks to everyone who has favourited, commented or reviewed. I love you all. 3**

Kurt shivered as a loud knock came to his door, he got up and ran to it, unlocking it and falling into his fathers arms, "Dad!" he whispered as he sobbed on the older mans chest. Burt clung onto his son, he tried to hold back his own tears, he hates seeing his own son so upset.

"Kurt, you need to tell us what happened" Puck said, standing behind Burt, Kurt hadn't even realised he was there till he spoke. Kurt shook his head, "No time" he shouted, picking up the phone and heading out the door, "We have to get to Mark's house, quickly!" he shouted, running down the hallway, Burt, Finn and Puck following close behind. "Who's Mark?" Finn mumbled, Puck looked at him and shook his head, "I have no idea, but if he has hurt Blaine.."

They had managed to get in the car and on their way to blaine, Burt refused to let Kurt drive in the sobbing state he was in and insisted he drove, Kurt jumped in the passenger seat, shouting at the others to get a move on. The journey to the house wasnt very long. Kurt had managed to not answer many questions in the car so far.

"Whats happening Kurt" Burt turned to ask, Kurt looked up at his father through his long, tear-filled eyes. "H..he is being blackmailed. He.. oh god dad" Kurt brought his hands up to his face as he broke down. "Dad" he managed to choke out through his cries "He was getting beaten and... and i think he was doing it for me" Kurt let out a big gasp when he finally finished his sentence, realising what he had just said, realising what blaine was actually doing for him. Burt took one hand and held on to Kurt's, "Is.. is this Mark the one who has been doing it?" he said, trying not to cry himself. Kurt nodded, "B..Blaine left me, because Mark blackmailed him, and he is with him now, and he was meant to not say anything but he did and now markhasgothim" Kurt had just managed to blurt out the last words before his head plunged into his hand, gripping onto his dad's hand with the other, just like they did when his mother died.

"It will be okay, I promise" burt reassured him, "and once i get my hands on that bastard i will kill him" Puck mumbled from the back of the vehicle. Kurt looked up at the mirror seeing Puck sitting with his fist's clenched shut, eyes staring out of the window, he then looked at his Finn, who's mouth was open in shock, staring in the same spot. Kurt looked away, the mixture of them both was exactly what he was feeling himself. He shut his eyes as tears started falling down his cheek once more.

The car came to an stop, Kurt opened his eyes to see Marks apartment on the left, the same address he he told his father after had found out from Katie. He took a deep breathe before opening the door of the car and stepping out. Everyone else was already out of the car by the time he had stepped out. Kurt looked at the three men that surrounded him, feeling little with the three larger, much stronger men around him. His hands started to shake as he locked eyes on his father, who grabbed his arm. "You can wait here, i mean, if you want" Burt whispered. Kurt shook his head, "No" he whispered, "Let me go first" Burt let go of his son's arm, as much as he wanted to protest, he couldn't stop him, so he nodded parting a gap between him and the other boys, leaving a gap for kurt to walk to the house. Kurt took another deap breath before walking ahead, he walked up the rough pavement till he got to the doors. He walked in, his hands started to shake as he walked towards the stairs, "H..He is on the third floor" he said, turning to the others who nodded together. They followed kurt up the blocks of stairs till they got to the door with a large '3' on it. Kurt put out his shaky hands to open it, as he grabbed the cold metal, his father placed his hands on his shoulder.

"You sure youre ready for this Bud? Me and the guys will be able to do this by ourselves." Kurt whipped his head around to face him. "I told you i was ready and i am!" he snapped at him. Burt was taken back by this, he pulled his hand down and looked towards the ground, he didnt mean to upset him. "I.. i mean, no dad, we can do this" Kurt said, placing his other hand to grab Burt's. Burt looked at him and smiled, and Kurt turned to open the door.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

No answer. Kurt turned to his father, then at the other boys. They all looked at each other before Kurt knocked again.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

This time, there was a grumble behind the door, Kurt braced himself when he saw the handle on the door start to turn. He had a quick glance at his father before turning back to the door. The door opened and the all-too-familiar face stared back at him. Before anybody could do anything, Kurt charged himself at Mark. He used all his anger to force Mark back into the room. Kurt managed to plant a few punches on the much larger man before being pulled off him.

"Kurt go get Blaine, we will sort him" Puck shouted before launching himself onto the man. Finn grabbed hold of Puck, telling him to hurt him but not to actually kill him, and with the anger in Puck's eyes, it looked exactly like what he was going to do.

Kurt ran straight to the only closed door he could see. He opened it up, calling out his lovers name. Kurt heard a mumble come from the other side of the bed. He looked back at his father as he closed the bedroom door and walked closer to the noise. He saw Blaine laying on the floor, half naked, shivering as he held his hands up in defence. Kurt instantly took off his own coat to wrap around him. He kneeled down besides him.  
"Baby its me, its going to be okay, shh" he whispered, Blaine instantly brought down his arms and faced Kurt, eyes red where he was crying although he stil had tears filling his eyes. Kurt smiled at him, trying to stay strong himself.  
"W..Wheres Mark?" Blaine whispered. Kurt's eyes filled with tears as he heard the broken voice of his boyfriend say that name.

"The other guys have got him Blaine. I.. i know blaine. You didn't turn the phone off when you called me. Blaine it will be okay i-" he was taken back when he saw blaine push him back, pushing the coat off him. He stumbled onto his feet, leaving Kurt on the ground in disbelief. He limped over to the door, still only partly dressed before he turned back to Kurt. He wiped his tears as he opened the door, seeing Puck on top of Mark, punching him repeatedly and Finn and Burt standing behind. "STOP!" he shouted, running towards Puck, knocking him off of Mark. "GET OUT!" he shouted at them all. Puck looked back at Burt before turning back to Blaine. "D..Dude, were here to save you?" he told him. Blaine shook his head, "I... i don't need to be saved, Get out!" he shouted, making his way towards the three of them to push them out of the apartment. Once he had got Finn, Puck and Burt out of his apartment he turned back to Mark, who was standing up with his fists clenched. "Good boy" he smirked, before punching Blaine in the face. Blaine fell towards the ground, staring at Mark.

"This doesn't fucking mean im going to stay" he shouted. "Im going, but this is going to be on my own accord, im going to go be with the only person i love. The only person who i care about, that person is Kurt" Mark laughed at Blaine, who managed to get to his feet again. "He wont want you" he whispered, "he wont love you, i mean, who would love someone who is as broken as you?" he laughed to himself once more. Blaine wiped the blood from his face before turning to mark once again. "You, You broke me. And things that are broken can always be fixed" he shouted back to him. He turned around to grab hold of the front door, before two heavy hands found themselves around his neck.

"Well i guess this is the way it has to be" Mark said, the grip on blaines neck getting stronger and stronger before-

BAM!

Blaine turned as the hands that were on his neck disappeared, and Mark was on the floor, eyes shut. He looked up to see kurt standing there, a large piece of wood in his hand. Kurt was staring at Mark on the floor as he dropped the block out of his hand and started to shiver, I've killed him, he thought to himself. He looked up at Blaine and back to Mark. Blaine walked over to the body on the floor, placing his hands to find Mark's pulse.

"His breathing" he whispered. Kurt let out a loud sigh as his hands came to cover his face. He flinched as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him. Kurt pulled the hands away slowly to see Blaine holding on to him.

"I- im sorry Kurt" he whispered, "I shouldn't of shouted at the others either, if you wasn't there- i.. i.. i could of been-" Kurt took his hands finger and placed it on the smaller boys lips.

"Lets get out of here before he wakes back up!" Kurt whispered, grabbing the other boys hand as he opened the front door. They had started to sprint and soon found themselves at the car. The others were in the car already, but Burt jumped out when he saw the boys running towards them, he opened his arms as both boys plunged themselves towards him. Blaine repeatedly apologising and Kurt started to cry himself.

"Hey" Burt said, pulling away from the hug. "you don't ever need to be sorry" he said, pulling Blaine into a tight squeeze, ignoring the amount of times Blaine had flinched. Blaine placed his hands around the elder man and hugged him as he cried into the shoulder. "I.. i.. im s-" Burt pulled back from the hug and smiled, "you best not be appologizing again" Burt said, Blaine let out a soft laughter through his sobs, Kurt's hand had once again fell into his own.

They had got into the car, Kurt letting Finn sit in the front of the vehicle so he could sit in the back with Blaine. He let Blaine snuggle into him the drive home, he managed to take off one of his own jumpers and wrap it around the still-not-fully-dressed boy. It didnt take long before Blaine was asleep. Kurt turned to face Puck, who was facing out the window, he didnt say anything to anyone the entire time.

"Puck" he whispered, "Puck he has apologised, he didn't know what he was doing." Puck turned to stare at Kurt, before nodding in agreement himself, "I.. i know, it was just hard, i mean i wasn't trying to do anything wrong!" Puck said, eyes filling with tears himself. Kurt smiled at him, "of-course you wasn't, Puck. We all know that. He isn't in a very good state right now, i don't know when he will be, but i promise you, him trying to get you out wasn't the right thing to do, and he knows that. M... Mark he... he was strangling him when i found them" Kurt had let out a sob after he finished his sentence, Puck put his hand to grab hold of his shoulder, "Good thing he has you then" Puck said, as the both of them chuckled between them.

It wasn't long before they were at Kurt's apartment, Kurt had put Blaine straight into his bed, telling the others that they were okay and managed to persuade him to leave, promising to call them if there were any signs of Mark returning.

Kurt climbed into the bed next to Blaine, who was still sleeping, he turned to face him, brushing his thumb over his cheek. Blaine stirred a few moments after, slowly opening his eyes and getting used to the surrounding, before turning to smile at Kurt.

"Kurt" he whispered, and before he could say anything, Kurt had plunged is lips on to Blaine, passionately kissing him, he pulled away quickly, "oh my god im so sorry" he whispered, bringing his hand up to his own mouth. Blaine grabbed hold of the hand, pulling it away and placing his own lips on the other boys. Slowly kissing him before he ran his tongue along the other's lips, Kurt accepted his request straight away, slightly parting his lips as blaines tongue slowly entered his mouth to explore. After a few minutes, they pulled away. "Wow" blaine gasped. Kurt chuckled to himself as he watched him.

"I.. i- you didn't need to do that, Blaine. I- I wish you would of told me" Kurt blurted out, without thinking about what he was actually saying. Blaine looked past kurt at the bedroom wall.

"Kurt, that was you're dream job. I- I know how much you dreamed about it. If I didn't do what- what- what he told me too, you wouldn't have a job. I don't mean its you're fault, because it isn't, its my own. But i wasn't thinking Kurt, maybe i should of just said no. But i didn't want you to loose the one thing that meant the most to you." Blaine brought his hands up to wipe the tears from his own cheeks.

Kurt brought his hand up and stroked the outline of Blaines jaw. He pulled away Blaine's hand and wiped away Blaines tears. "Blaine" he started, "I did loose the one thing that meant the most to me, the one thing that i care about the most, more than any musical, more than anyone. Blaine i lost you" Kurt had started to cry himself, but chuckled when blaine copied what he was doing him. "I never want to loose you" he whispered. Blaine lent forwards to kiss him once again, slowly kissing his lips before he placed kisses on his cheek, down to his neck. Kurt let out a soft moan at the touch. Blaine slowly undid the buttons of Kurt's top, but once he had got to three buttons Kurt pulled away.

"Blaine" he whispered, "Blaine we can't" Blaine looked back at him, tears filled his eyes once again, marks words replaying once Kurt spoke. 'he wont want you, you're used, he wont want you anymore.' a tear rolled down his cheek as he turned away. Kurt looked puzzled before he remembered. He put his hands on blaines shoulder and managed to roll him back around to face him. "I meant, I don't think you're ready for this Blaine, i- i don't want to hurt you." Blaine looked up at him again, "I have wanted you for so long Kurt" he whispered with a little sob, and within seconds Kurt had placed his hands on his chest. "I don't want to hurt you, Blaine" he repeated once again.

"I will tell you if you're hurting me Kurt, but right now, it's hurting me not being able to have you." before he could say anything else, Kurt had managed to undo the rest of his buttons and was slowly taking off the top exposing his bare chest. Blaine's eyes glowed up at the sight of him. He plunged himself towards Kurt, slowly kissing his chest, making sure to avoid his nipples. He kissed around his chest before he started kissing down his stomach, Kurt rolled his head back as he thrusted towards blaine. Blaine let out a slight moan before sliding back up to face him. He kissed him once again, using his hands to push Kurt towards him, he placed Kurt's legs in-between his own, slowly rubbing his growing erection along the other's thigh. Kurt let out moans between the kisses, he moved his hands up to grab blaines hair.

Worthless

Nobody will want you now

Blaine clenched his eyes shut, he tried to forget about the things Mark had said, he wanted this, he knew he did.

Used.

Broken.

He had forgotten were he was, he opened his eyes when he felt the other body pull away from him. "Blaine- Blaine are you okay?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head, he had started to sob, he let out a gasp as his cry's got harder and harder, Kurt grabbed him, holding him to his chest, hugging onto him as he cried, he stroked his head as he whispered to him. "Its okay Blaine."

"You've got me, I've got you."

"He wont hurt you anymore."

"Im here for you"

Kurt pulled away when he heard Blaine mutter something, "What did you say baby?" he asked.

Blaine looked up at him past his long eyelashes. "I.. I want to tell the police"

Kurt nodded before holding onto him as he started to sob again. "We will call them in the morning baby" he whispered, "Ill be here when you tell them, we will through this. I love you Blaine"

Blaine pulled back once more. "I love you too, Kurt."


End file.
